


Fun with Webcams

by Rainbowxcondom



Series: Fun with Webcams [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism, Webcam Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowxcondom/pseuds/Rainbowxcondom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John and Dave are chatting via video chat and Bro comes in to interrupt things, Dave shuts down Pesterchum and turns his attention to Bro. What if Dave didn't actually shut the chat down though? What if the whole thing was being watched by someone? Maybe next time he'll check and make sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Webcams

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot here. Just porn. Let's just assume for this story that Bro and Dave are already in a sort of established relationship and they have wild sex on a regular basis.

Pesterchum’s video chat was something that you and your friends just started using and it first it was weird seeing them all, now it first strange if you couldn’t see them as you typed to them. You had been laying some phat beats down on your good pal John Egbert when your Bro came in and interrupted you. With a very non platonic kiss on the lips, no less. When you and Bro started messing around, you went and blabbed like a teenage girl to Egbert about it. Being the good friend that he was, John didn’t care, but the first time he saw you and Bro kiss on the video chat he typed in caps lock about how he wasn’t a homosexual and disconnected. 

Since that first initial reaction, John Egbert would actually be worried if he didn’t see you kiss your Bro in one of your chats. He had long since learned to just walk away and come back to talk later and that’s exactly what he did this time; you watched as John got up out of his chair and disappeared from the room, just before Bro slid his tongue in to your mouth. When you felt Bro’s hands travel lower you decided it would be safer to just exit the chat and reconnect later, when you weren’t just about to have wild sex with your own brother. Without pulling away from Bro’s kiss you go to exit the chat, but as fate would have it your swivel chair swiveled and you accidentally hit the minimize button instead of close. 

The air was thick and hot and the pathetic little excuse for a fan that you had did nothing but make things worse. You didn’t think it was possible to be any hotter, but when Bro palmed you through your jeans you decided you were the biggest idiot ever. Everywhere he touched burned a little hotter and you didn’t hesitate at all when he pulled your shirt up over your head and discarded his own. Bro ran his fingers up your chest as he stood up and undid the button on his jeans. You know that he wants you to do all the work, you know that he wants to see just how much his teaching has paid off and so, you give him a show.

“You fuckin’ douchebag.” You whisper under your breath, knowing perfectly well that Bro wouldn’t miss that in a million years.

You lean your face and pant against the growing hardness in his jeans, darting your tongue out to lick over it before you lean in a little bit further and grab the zipper to Bro’s pants between your teeth. You look up at him from beneath your glasses, giving him your best and most practiced bedroom eyes, and you slowly slide the zipper down. You use your hands to pull his pants down, letting them hang around his thighs, and you take no time to pull his underwear down too. Bro had taught you just how he liked to be touched and you went above and beyond his teachings to find entirely new things that he liked. You take his cock into your hand and give it a light pump, making Bro all the harder, before leaning in and flicking your tongue across the head. 

Salty precum smears on your tongue and you were still not used how it tasted. You swirl your tongue around the head and take the tip into your mouth, sucking down around it and creating a pressure that makes your Bro moan above you. Inch by inch you slowly take him in to your mouth, widening your jaw until it hurt, and you gag a little when it hit’s the back of your throat. Then you pull back out, making sure to slide your tongue out along the underside of Bro’s shaft. You begin to bob your head, slowly at first and gradually working up to a frantic needy speed. 

\-----------------------------------------------

“John?” 

You swore that your son was in his room not too long ago, but as you stand in the middle of it you discover that he’s nowhere in sight. His computer blinks and curiosity gets the better of you. ‘Pesterchum’ is the box that’s blinking and so you open in and when your eyes focus on the video you realize what’s happening. Your pipe falls to the floor as you try to make heads and tails of the situation. When you go to close out of the screen you accidentally make it full screen and you can’t help but stare at the two figures in the video. As much as you try to peel your eyes away from what’s unfolding in front of you, it just proves more and more impossible every centimeter of that erection that the younger boy takes in to his mouth. Wrong. This was so very wrong. That young boy couldn’t be much older than John and the older man…well they looked similar enough to be related. 

You watched with bated breath at the way the older man threaded his gloved hands through the younger boy’s hair, as the boy sucked and licked, and brought the other so close to his climax. As the boy let’s the cock slide out of his mouth you let out a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding and it becomes far too noticeable that you enjoyed what you were watching. The way the fabric of your Hanes rubbed against your erection made it feel as if your underwear was made of sandpaper. You paw and knead at the hardness in your pants, trying to adjust it or just trying to will it away.

John’s chair really wasn’t what you wanted to sit in, but you didn’t want to stand anymore and you flopped down into it, trying to drown out all the guilty feelings inside you. The button and zipper on your jeans are quickly undone and you hesitantly push your hand into your pants and start pumping yourself. You want to moan as you set the pace, but you’re worried John might hear you so you bite back any and all noises you want to make and just pant into the back of your free hand. You watch as the older man does the same to the younger boy, taking the boy’s own hardness into his hand and pumping him at a much faster speed. 

Without noticing it you subconsciously speed up your own movements, pumping yourself in time with the two males on the screen. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Bro knows the signs to look for when you’re close to your release and he stops the minute he sees the first one. He pulls his hand away teasingly slow, the leather of his gloves scratching against you, making your legs quiver. One of your wrists were grabbed roughly by Bro and with a simple twist he had you out of your chair and pinned with your chest against your desk. 

“Watch it! haven’t you seen my ’fragile’ sticker?” 

He pulls your pants off and your answer is in the form of a strong and sharp slap to the ass. You push your cheek into the desk and moan; when the stinging subsides you get another painful smack to the ass. Just by the way your ass burned you knew that there were big red marks in the shape of Bro’s hands and you wouldn’t be surprised if they bruise. Again.

The vibrations from the desk drawer opening reverberate through the desk and you know that Bro’s grabbing for the lubricant you started keeping there. You don’t even lift your head off the desk as you hear the cap pop open and hear the struggle Bro has trying to wrench anything from such an empty bottle. When you first started this with Bro, you needed a lot of preparation, a lot of time and patience, but as of late Bro has discovered your weakness of enjoying it when he’s fast and rough with you. The slicked up head of Bro’s cock pushes against your ass and you take a deep breath as his pushes slowly in to you, stretching you open fast and causing slight discomfort as he slides completely inside you.

He grabs your hips, and you try and hide a smile, no matter what’s going on Bro’s hands have always been so comforting. The fast, brutal, rough sex that you were expecting never comes and instead he’s slow and stead like he had been in the beginning. As he starts thrusting deeper you arch you back and you can feel your shoulder blades start to strain. Bro’s hands leave your hips and he uses them to spread your ass, letting him slide into you all the easier, a strangled mewl of a moan falls from your lips and you gnaw on your lower lip as he fucks you.

\-----------------------------------------------

When the young boy was getting spanked you imagined yourself in the older man’s position, scolding the boy, telling him he had been bad and then letting your hand connect with his ass to show him. ’You know you’ve been a bad boy, don’t you?’ Was something that had played in your mind as a palm made contact with the boy’s ass one more time. The way his body moved and the way you could see him shake, you wanted to be able to reach out and place a reassuring hand on the boy’s head; you would make sure that he was comfortable.

It was no longer just two males on a screen to you, the further into it that it went the more you began picturing yourself as the older man. You don’t even know why, but that boy had caught your attention. The way his skin glistened with a tiny sheen of sweat, slender body with no real defined muscle, the way his hair fell into his face and stuck to the sweat, even those occasional scars intrigued you. The thoughts that ran amok through your head were terrifying and you briefly wondered if you should seek mental therapy or just turn yourself in to the police now. It didn’t matter how guilty or dirty you felt because you still could not scrape your eyes off that screen.

You pant and lick your lips as you watch the older man ease himself into the boy, so tight, so warm, and that face the boy was making was too erotic for his own good. You wrap your hand tighter around your cock, wondering just how tight the boy actually was, and you begin your rhythmic pumping in time with the man’s thrusts. You let your eyes fall shut for a moment as you loose yourself in the feeling, but you want to look at the boy want to see his face as he’s lost in pleasure. The man picks up his pace and you almost loose control right then and there when you watch the way he arches his back and chews on his lip. You slow your pace down, you weren’t the same man you were twenty years ago and it seems your endurance has decreased quite a bit.

This was all new to you, not only had you never looked at or had gay sex, but you also never really watched any kind of porn. Magazines were more your thing anyway. This was a whole different ballpark and when the boy bucked his hips forward, fingers digging in to the desk, and moaned more than before, you assumed the older man was hitting the right spot as he thrust deeper and faster into the boy’s ass. The moaning was a guess, there was no sound and you were actually partially thankful for that, but part of you wanted to be able to hear the noises the boy was making, to hear those choked moans of pleasure and to hear him beg for more. 

The intense heat that coiled around in your stomach was overwhelming and you needed to finish yourself off. Now. You picked up your pace once again, keeping a tight pressure and a fast pace while you kept your eyes glued to the boy. It didn’t take long for you to reach your climax and to stifle your moans you bite the back of your hand as you come into your hand.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was crazy how easy Bro made you sound like a bitch in heat the minute he started his antagonizing attack on your prostate. Your throat felt raw from how loud you were being and every time he hit that spot, white flashed behind your eyes. You reach behind you and put your hand on Bro’s hip, urging him on, doing your best to make sure he goes in as deep as he possibly could. The heat from the Texan summer and the heat from your own body making you sweat and stick to your desk; your desk that was catching all the tears of pleasure that streamed down your face and the tiny amount of drool that you could care less about wiping away right now. 

Your free hand shakily moves between your legs and you begin a jerky and hasty pumping movement, a couple strokes in and you’re arching your back, tightening down around Bro, legs going weak, and you’re making a pathetic keening noise as you coat your hand and stomach in your own release. Your body is heavy and your senses and dull, but Bro moans deep in his throat and the unmistakable hotness of him coming deep inside you is something that you always love. You moan softly as he fills you with his release and as his cock slides out you feel some of it drip down your leg.

You lift your head off the desk to turn around and fall into Bro’s arms, but you notice something on your computer and the normal pokeface you’ve spent years of perfecting is shattered as your eyes go wide behind your glasses and your jaw drops. You grab your keyboard and pull up the chat box. John’s video must have timed out because everything was black. Maybe yours had timed out too.

 **TG:** dude  
 **TG:** you were not supposed to see any of that  
 **TG:** if you saw anything I guess

\-----------------------------------------------

You had made the right choice in throwing one of John’s dirty shirts over the webcam as you tried to piece yourself back together and make yourself presentable again. You zipped your pants back up and put your hat that had fallen off back on your head. You already felt much more presentable. You did a once over on the desk and chair, making sure you didn’t get your mess on anything of John’s and you didn’t. As you lifted yourself from the chair and were about to leave the room, the chat box started blinking again and the boy you had been watching was talking to you---well talking to John at least.

 **TG:** fuck it  
 **TG:** hope you enjoyed the show egbert

And enjoyed it you did.


End file.
